monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarah Screams
Scarah Screams, previously a background character, was one of three characters to have had a prototype doll displayed at San Diego Comic-Con International 2011, the other two being the Daughter of Arachne and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. There, Mattel issued a contest, giving fans the choice to vote on their favorite to become the next Monster High doll featured at the californian based event.Having won the vote, Scarah was the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive doll. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Physical Appearance Scarah Screams has unusual white eyes without discernible pupils or irises. She has a black hair worn is a 60's mod fashion with a lime green Alice band. Her skin is a pale blue to greenish tone--not dissimilar to Frankie's--and she has blue to greenish lips. In the cartoon, Scarah is depicted wearing a lime green halter top with an olive green mini-skirt, and matching Alice band. The prototype doll also wears a baseball-style jacket in black with hot pink trim. She also has a light Irish accent, fitting with her history. Her choice of color also ties into Ireland being called "The Emerald Isles". Personality Scarah is shown to be a helpful, but kind of quiet girl who doesn't like to stand out. Even if a tad distant, she's still very friendly, especially to those close to her. She is shown to be compassionate, and posseses the ability to "read minds". In "Kind: The Shockumentary" She is one of the few ghouls to still raise there hands after the second question, showing she is not self-centered. Classic Monster The Banshee is an Irish female spirit who announces the death of someone. According to various legends, the Banshee can be seen by a body of water, washing a burial shroud, while crying out into the night. It is said that however possesses this article of clothing will be the one who is likely to die soon. She can appear in a number of different forms such as: a young girl, a lady and an old witch. According to a story, a Irish king named Brian O'Bua saw a Banshee. He walked through the woods and saw an old woman washing clothes which were covered with blood and she was crying. The next day Brian was found dead in his tent. This would have happened around the year 1000 a.d. Since then, people have often heard the bloodcurdling cry of the banshee the night before a family member or has friend died. Relationships Family Scarah is the daughter of the Banshee. Friends The Facebook update of November 19, 2011 mentioned that Scarah helps Spectra Vondergeist with improving her makeup choices and skills, implying they are friends. Scarah is good friends with Hoodude Voodoo, who has a locker near her. Scarah likes Hoodude because he is a good listener, and Hoodude, being a sensitive soul, just appreciates all positive attention he gets. She is friends with Iris, shown in most webisodes but most prominently in "Kind: The Shockumentary" as they forgive each other after arguing. She is known to be friends with Frankie, Clawdeen and Ghoulia "Undo the Voodoo" since she help them with stoping hoodud from causing chaos, and also with Draculaura in "I Scream, You Scream" when draculaura asked her on how she was at telepathy camp, she happily replyied to her using telepathy that she "had a blast". Though despite quiting the fearleaders she is still friends with Cleo as shown in "I Scream, You Scream". In "No Place Like Nome" Scarah is seen talking to the plant girl backgrounder. In "Uncommon Cold" She is seen talking to a catboy backgrouder. In the Spring 2012 issue of Teen Scream she stated that she a had a GFF who whisper and laugh with her boyfriend in bitelogy indicating she has another one aside from Hoodude. Romance Heath Burns has four times (in "Hyde Your Heart", "Ghostly Gossip", "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do" and "Fright On!") tried to impress Scarah. In the Spring 2012 issue of Teen Scream, she says that she has a boyfriend, but it's unknown who it is. Appearances Scarah has been a background character a lot in the cartoon. In "New Ghoul @ School" and "Scream Building", she is shown to be a member of the Fear Squad, though she quit the team in the later webisode because Cleo wasn't being appreciative of her team's efforts. * Scarah Screams appears in "New Ghoul @ School", "Talon Show", "Party Planners", "Blue Lagoona", "The Hot Boy", "Bad Scare Day", "Photo Finish", "Bad Zituation", "Shock and Awesome", "The Good, the Bat and the Fabulous", "Rumor Run Wild", "Idol Threat", "Hatch Me If You Can", "Date of the Dead", "Scream Building", "Why We Fright", "Fear-A-Mid Power", "Varsity Boos", "Falling Spirits", "Fatal Error", "Road to Monster Mashionals", "Queen of the Scammed", "Frightday the 13th", "HooDoo You Like?", "Fear Pressure", "Fear the Book", "Miss Infearmation", "Hyde and Shriek", "Nefera Again", "Frost Friends", "Hyde Your Heart", "Ghostly Gossip", "Hiss-teria", "Phantom of the Opry", "The Bermuda Love Triangle", "Here Comes Treble", "Monster Mashionals Part 2", "Fright On!", "Kind: The Shockumentary", "Dodgeskull", "Uncommon Cold" and "No Place Like Nome". Volume 1 In "Jaundice Brothers" Scarah helps Frankie Stein with the homecoming dance video to win the KBLOOD contest. In "Clawditions" she was behind Cleo at the performance of the school play. In "Freedom Fight" she participates in the eyeball fight during Mad Science. In "Mad Science Fair" she attends the Mad Science Fair. In "Horrorscope" she is electrified by Frankie when the latter tries to stop Draculaura's supposed dream boy. New Ghoul @ School Scarah can be seen walking past a couple of backgrounders. Later can be seen behind Frankie when she makes her first impression in monster high and walks past Frankie thrice after that. She can be seen in the crowd passing Frankie multiple time. On tuesday before the start of class she is talking to the dark circles boy. During Mr. Lou Zarr's Class she is seen listening and soon sleeping, after the bell rings she is walking out of the class as Mr. Lou Zarr bores himself to sleeps. She later passes Draculaura and Frankie when Draculaura says she can't date until she's 1700 and again before the zombie flash mob. On Wednesday she walks past Frankie after the two-headed boy signs the list. During lunch when Frankie tried to look for a table, she looked at her and took her lunch to leave. She was one of fearleaders on the Monster High Fear Squad who performed the routine for the candidates for the squad's sole unoccupied spot. When Frankie imagines being her dream self she can be seen in the crowd twice cheering as she sings. After Clawdeen and Draculaura tells Frankie that Cleo is giving her a second chance she can be seen with the two backgrounders. After Frankie says "be ready" She is seen talking to a backgrounder. On thursday she is talking to two backgrounders as Frankie comes to monter high. At the creepateria she was eating lunch with some backgrounders but, she suddenly appears in her fearleading outfit and is in formation while waiting for Frankie. As Frankie arrives she moves out of the way. After Cleo says she saw something interesting in Frankie she can be seen in the background with some backgrounders. As Cleo says "Justin rules!" she along with the rest of the fear squad look at her in surprise, she can also be seen in the background and again as Frakie talks about Duece after Cleo says boyfriend. Afterwards she is one of the ghouls that got pushed by Cleo after the interview. She along with the other fearleaders is shocked that Cleo is mad at Duece. She is seen again as Frankie enters the halls talking to a backgrounder. On friday she is in the crowd of monsters as they watch Jutin Biter start singing and again she can beeen twice. Volume 2 In "Hiss-teria" She passes Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Lagoona and Cleo in the halls when they talk about Deuce and Operetta. Volume 3 In "Creepfast Club" Scarah is among the students electrified by Frankie when she sneezes and later she can be seen when Frankie enters the classroom. In "Undo the Voodoo" she helps Clawdeen and Frankie with HooDude in her first official role, speaking and all; away from being a backgrounder. Contest Facebook Description Scarah Screams may seem like she’s been hiding in the background, but she’s ready to step out of the dark. If you’re dying to bring her to life, vote now! Just remember, ghouls, all Monster High designs and doll names are subject to change. Scarah Screams always makes her voice heard over the mobs and she's dying to make sure yours is heard too! Which character do you want to bring to life? Dolls SDCCI merchandise SDCCI - Scarah stockphoto.jpg Profile art - Scarah Screams.jpg *'Line:' SDCCI merchandise *'Release:' July 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X0590 :Scarah Screams will be available at SDCCI in 2012 along with Hoodude Voodoo in a limited edition 2-pack. :Scarah wears a green top with a turtle neck along with a darker green leather textured skirt and a belt. Her shoes are dark green slip on pump shoes. Her hair is black in a '60's haircut.She accessories with a green headband. Meta Timeline * May 5, 2010: Scarah Screams makes her 2D cartoon debut as a backgrounder in "Jaundice Brothers". * July 7, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Scarah Screams. * July 21, 2011: Scarah Screams is one of the contenders in the San Diego Comic-Con International doll contest. * July 24, 2011: Scarah Screams's contest description is posted on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * August 11, 2011: Scarah Screams is declared the winner of the San Diego Comic-Con International doll contest. * May 29, 2012: Scarah Screams is revealed to be the San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive of 2012 through MattyCollector.com. * June 12, 2012: Scarah Screams, along with Hoodude Voodoo, is officially announced as the San Diego Comic-Con exclusive on the Monster High Facebook account and in the Gory Gazette. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams's first doll is for sale at San Diego Comic-Con International. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams's profile art is revealed. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams makes her diary debut in her SDCCI diary. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams makes her cartoon debut as a character in "Undo the Voodoo". Notes * As it is only a prototype, the Scarah Screams doll shown at SDCCI 2011 has a Ghoulia headband and is a repainted Frankie Stein Gloom Beach doll. Gallery Webisode gallery Horrorscope - fried Scarah.jpg|What a shock! Nefera Again Screen.png|Scarah, doing some shopping at the maul. Scream Building - WE QUIT.jpg|Scarah (bottom left corner); when she used to fearlead. IMG 0036.PNG|Scarah and Manny (with Venus and Invisi-Billy in the background) Fullscreen capture 842012 122816 AM.jpg|Reading HooDude's mind.... Fullscreen capture 842012 122922 AM.jpg Fullscreen capture 842012 122931 AM.jpg|"The mind is like a house..." Scarah02-07.jpg TV special gallery New Ghoul @ School - fearleader challenge.jpg|In the very beginning; "New Ghoul @ School" Fright On! - bored Scarah.jpg|Texting and mixing chemicals? ...Oh-no. Merchandise gallery Scarah Screams.jpg Scarah screams by mh maria-d415qqg.jpg|Comic-Con 2011; her first doll. Ccmh004.jpg|Scarah, Headmistress Bloodgood and Daughter Of Arachne. Scarah.png|WOO-HOO! Scarah's won the newest doll! MHSSSDCC.jpg Monster_High_SDCC_fullsizeimage.jpg|Scarah's official 2012 doll; with a special friend included ;) 581081_10151615517662481_530779405_n.jpg|Scarah and HooDude; chilling by the lockers. 577681 10151615336587481 1683706033 n.jpg 168198_10151615628442481_878134165_n.jpg|Close-up of the BFF's. SDCC2012MattelMonsterHighScarahScreams039.jpg SDCC2012MattelMonsterHighScarahScreams019.jpg SDCC2012MattelMonsterHighScarahScreams005.jpg SS HW.png|Scarah and HooDude; redesigned. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fear Squad members Category:Banshee Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:2012 dolls Category:San Diego Comic-Con International merchandise